


New Nerd in the Bunker

by Cdngirl_85



Series: 30 Prompts Excerise [6]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: Lucy just wanted some time alone, but when she goes to her spot she finds someone there.





	New Nerd in the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the prompt Making fun of each other, which after the last couple of episodes we need a good, fun-loving fic...so here it is!!!!

Lucy was walking down the long semi-dark hallway, it was a quiet day in the bunker. Everyone seemed to be doing their know thing. That’s why she was gripping her book as she made her way to the secret spot she found one day as she explored the bunker after getting back from 1918. She wanted to relax and read her book. She found this spot one day she wanted to get away from everyone. Turning the corner, she stopped suddenly when she saw the back of someone sitting in her secret spot. 

She knows those shoulders, “Wyatt?” He turned his head and looked up. His whole body went still as his eyes went wide. “What are you doing here?” I asked.

"Umm…nothing. Just relaxing.” Wyatt sounding nervous as his one hand slide to the side against the wall.

“Uh huh, sure you are.” Lucy walked over and started to reach over him to grab whatever he was hiding from her. Barely putting up a fight he let go of the item, Lucy gripped the thick but narrow item, lifting it up and found it was a book. Her mouth dropped as she turned the book over and was shocked to find what he was reading. “Oh my god.” He was reading one of the books that she had written a few years ago. 

Wyatt whole face went red. He started to stumble over his words as he tries to take the book back.

“Are you trying to be a history nerd?” Lucy started to giggle. “That…is… adorable.”

Wyatt suddenly gets up from his seat and grabs the book from her hands. “Nope, you are the only history nerd I-we need.” He paused. “I could find a military book if you want, you to level the reading playing field.”

“Haha,” Lucy poked him square in the chest. “Maybe, I’ll surprise you one day, start wear some camo and talking about guns and all that wonderful stuff.”

When Lucy looked up, she saw that his eyes were slightly dark. A small smile appeared on her face, knowing what he could be thinking about. She stepped closer to him, she leaned over and placed her lips next to his ear. “Just let me know when and where you want me in that camo.” She stepped back and saw the look on his face.

Placing the book back in to his hands and turned to leave. Leaving Wyatt standing there with his open wide mouth and his narrowed eyes watching her walk away. He knew that this wasn’t over in a long shot, he shook his head trying to get the imagine of her wearing as little camo as possible but still wearing camo. Shaking his head as he made his way to the kitchen to get a drink.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)
> 
> Oh man it's been a rough few weeks hasn't it. I can't wait to watch the season finale... #renewtimeless


End file.
